Yes
by Eirina
Summary: Sequel to Maybe. It was easy to say, but hard to explain. It could ultimately mean the present, the past or the future. But this time the word wouldn’t mean a period of time, it would mean eternity. Until death do they part…


**Finally its posted! The last part of this saga.**

**Wonderful romance, and an angst conversation are up next.**

**Thanks y'all who reviewed, it means so much to me.**

**Here in South Africa I have a bunch of Indian friends.**

**And cause of that I've picked up their slang.**

**Of course they think its hilarious because this little white girl is doing slang.**

**Anyways they have a slang word for marvelous, or extraordinary, and its called madir.**

**Having said that, you guys are a madir audience and I cant thank you enough for your reviews.**

**On with the last part! There wont be smut in here, and it wont be very long, but I think it's a cool ending.**

**XOXO**

**Kimi**

**Summary: **

_**She had gone through two words, each one breaking her heart little by little.**_

_**But perhaps giving in to temptation again will turn her world back around.**_

_**It was easy to say, but hard to explain. It could ultimately mean the present, the past or the future.**_

_**But this time the word wouldn't mean a period of time, it would mean eternity.**_

_**Until death do they part…**_

Hermione knew she was dreaming. She was dreaming about this as she always did.

He wasn't really here, in the middle of the empty Great Hall, looking at her with predator eyes.

He wasn't here. He wasn't here. He wasn't here. She repeated this repeatedly to herself.

She closed her eyes tight for a second and opened them again.

Nevertheless, he was still there, only three feet away from her, much to close for her liking.

"What do you want?" She found her voice, using it before it faded away again.

Draco smiled, taking a foot away from their distance.

Two feet was _far_ to close for her liking.

"Its not every day I learn that I have a heir coming soon."

Hermione frowned, pulling a seat out from the table nearest to her.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Draco shrugged, sitting next to her.

An eerie silence filled the room, echoing off the walls, as if pleading to be broken.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"  
Hermione sighed, "Why'd you want me pregnant with your child, Draco?"

"How else would I bind you to me?"

She blinked in astonishment, turning towards him.

"Don't look to shocked, Hermione. Everybody can see I wanted you to be tied to me somehow. I was proud of myself for knocking you off your innocent little pedestal. But that wasn't the reason I didn't cast that charm. When I was with Pansy, I just wanted to release all my pent up anger. Then I saw you standing in that doorway, with that blush on your cheeks and those curious eyes peeping in. I knew I needed you that day, before you ran away from me again. I know I was probably malicious when I left you there. But that's how I am. I was personally shocked I had actually just done that. I guess that's why I felt so relieved when you sent me that letter. You didn't leave me in the dark, you drew nearer to me…"

She was certain she looked like a fool, sitting there with her jaw dropped open and her eyes glistening and her hands shaking so badly.

Draco grinned, "I'm not leaving you now, no matter how much you beg me to. That's why I bought this in Hogsmeade." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small black box.

Hermione gasped, "But- but!"

He sighed, putting it on the table, "Say it, Hermione."

She shook her head, "N-no. No-no!"  
He smirked, getting up.

He pushed the chair away, getting on his knee, "Say what you know you need to say."

She bit her lip, mumbling, "Maybe, Draco, maybe. But still-"

He growled, snatching her quivering hands up, "You've uttered two words I never want to hear again. You cant say no to me, and maybe doesn't justify as an answer. You've said two words, now say the three I know you want to."

She glared at him, pulled her hand away and slapped him as hard as she possibly could, "You're a prick. Is that enough for you?"

He glared back at her, clutching her chair, "You're a child."

"You're so desperate!"

"You want me."

"Keep on dreaming."

"Dream about you?"

"Dream about us."

"There's an us?"

"There always was."

"You'll say yes?"

"I'll marry you."

"Finally! That took you-"

Hermione shook her finger, "Three words only."

He's face turned calm again as he ran his finger along her cheek, "I love you."

"Always just me?"

"Always, I promise."

"I'll say it."

Draco smiled, kissing her hands, each in turn.

"Say it now."

She breathed a shaky breath, "Yes…"

**I know this is very vain of me but wow! For me this one rocks my sock.**

**R&R. This is the last chapter of the small saga, but I know deep down trying to make long sequels to an equally long sequel isn't as nice as having a drabble and a short fluff piece following an angst one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading, people, and don't forget to check new stories because I'm posting that smutty chapter fic soon, cross my scarf and hope to fly.**


End file.
